


Signs

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Community: earthsmightiest, Community: fanfic100, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's probably not going to be <em>literal</em> cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

Admittedly, there _had been_ signs. Clint was willing to concede that he missed them. But Clint was very pointedly not thinking about those signs right now.

"So you knew the whole time, Morse?" Clint tried his best not to growl - he was pretty sure he _never_ growled, but T'Challa claimed otherwise, so it was a tendency Clint was _watching_ these days - but his words still tumbled out a bit more rough than he intended.

How could anyone blame him? It had barely been a week after Natasha had been revealed to have been on their side the whole time, and Bobbi and Natasha were lounging comfortably on the Avengers sofa, as though they were best friends!

"Well..." Bobbi stole a side glance at Natasha through her mask. "Not the _whole_ time, precisely."

Clint would have told her that wasn't any type of answer at all, but his entirely justifiable opinion on the subject was interrupted by Tony Stark. Who, for the record, was a lot louder and more obnoxious than Clint _ever_ was.

Clint knew that to be true, no matter what the rest of his team might have thought about the matter.

Tony, irritatingly, was flanked by Captain America, who was a lot quieter than Stark most of the time, but still annoyingly chatty today. More importantly, both of them seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Clint was trying to have a _very important conversation_ and they were interrupting it.

"I'm telling you, golf is a _great_ sport," Tony was saying, one hand firmly clasped on the Cap's back, while the other held his ever present glass. Alcohol wasn't a bad idea, Clint thought, considering the way the day had gone so far, maybe he should take the opportunity to go rob Tony's stash. The man did have great taste in alcohol.

"I'm sure it is, Tony," Steve answered, "but it just wasn't something we were playing in the streets of the lower east side in my day."

"Of course you weren't. It's a rich man's sport," Clint huffed. "A terribly boring one, at that."

"Aw, poor Clint. Still holding a grudge against the golf training sessions Fury forced us to endure?" Natasha teased.

"Clint Barton, holding a grudge? That _never_ happens," Bobbi retorted.

"I am not touching that with a ten foot pole," Tony informed them. "Besides, I'm more interested in why exactly Fury would care if you were good at golf."

"Undercover missions," Clint said dismissively. "As though an archer was going to have bad aim, anyway."

"I'm sure you had great aim, Clint," Cap said, and for a moment, Clint thought about tossing a sarcastic retort, before he remembered that he was talking to _Cap_ , which meant that the other man was actually being sincere. "And I'm sure you would have a great pitching aim in _baseball._ "

"I have a fantastic pitching aim," Clint claimed. "Wait...what is this conversation even about?" Because he was confused, and after the Widow-related events of the past few months, he'd really like to put an end to the whole confusion business.

"A better question might be why the hell Fury ever thought you'd be any good at undercover work," Tony answered, thereby proving Clint's earlier point about his obnoxiousness.

"It's not his strongest asset, no," Natasha agreed, entirely unnecessarily.

"Well, I'm certainly not as good at it as _some people_ , obviously," Clint snapped.

His outburst was met with two sets of rolled eyes from Natasha and Bobbi and an amused look from Tony. Only Cap decided to behave in a fashion Clint found appropriate in a teammate and extend sympathy. "Come on, Tony. I think we should continue this conversation elsewhere," Steve suggested.

"But it's just about to get really uncomfortable in here, and I like the view from where I'm standing," Tony said pointedly.

"I'm willing to bet that you'll like the view a whole lot less when I keep walking and leave you here," Cap answered.

"You're right. Clint's not nearly as fun as you are to argue with," Tony insisted, and Clint felt vaguely insulted. But not nearly insulted enough to not feel relief when they turned and continued on their way. Clint watched them go, and didn't at all imagine the way Tony's hands wandered.

"Huh. Wouldn't have predicted that," Clint said.

"Would have thought you'd figure it out, though, Sport," Bobbi responded. "Tony and Steve have been planning their first date for a while now."

"Hey, some of us have things to do. Not all of us sit around all day rooting for our teammates to get laid," Clint said defensively, not mentioning the part where he'd rather worry about his own ability to get laid.

"Thor sang them a song appropriate to Asgardian warrior courtship," Bobbi informed him. "T'Challa, Carol and Steve discussed changing laws and ideologies towards homosexuality in the United States."

"I think you are making all that up," Clint said skeptically. "Except the part about Thor. I buy that part."

"Hulk thinks all human emotions are puny, wimpy things," Natasha continued. "And Hank wanted to tell us some story about homosexual lizards."

"I contributed to that conversation," Bobbi agreed. "Also, Jan made a cake. With rainbow icing."

"Yeah, I still don't believe you," Clint huffed. "Someone's just trying to deflect from the main point of this conversation. Anyway, I thought Tony and his redheaded assistant had something going on?"

"Things change," Bobbi said, leaning over to squeeze Natasha's hand. "And sometimes people find companionship in unexpected places."

Clint's stomach did a little flip at that, as he tried to sort the pieces together in a way that didn't completely dash every hope he'd been building concerning Bobbi Morse. " _Oh_."

"Just oh?" Natasha asked, arching one delicate eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess I should get to work on your rainbow cake?" Clint offered weakly. "I mean, I'm happy for you two. I'm sure you grew close during the epic bouts of espionage that nobody trusted me with -"

"That someone might have, if you hadn't ran off and quit," Bobbi said pointedly.

Well, that _what if_ joined a long list of what ifs that didn't matter, didn't it? " _Whatever_. Look, congratulations, you two." Clint stood up and contemplated finding the Hulk. Being around someone who thought love was a puny, wimpy thing sounded _great_ right now, actually.

"Aren't you going to help us eat our cake?" Natasha asked, reaching up and taking his hand.

"Because it could be pretty tasty all by ourselves," Bobbi said, reaching for his other hand, "but we were thinking that we could share it with you, Sport."

"Oh. _Oh._ Really?" There were smarter things to say, but most of Clint's brainpower was being used to focus on the feeling of Bobbi and Natasha's hands in his.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Clint returned it hastily, and soon felt Natasha's lips below his ear. "There will be no apologies," Natasha murmured. "But rebuilding of old friendships, yes..."

"And the forming of new ones," Bobbi continued, when the kiss broke apart.

"That...that sounds great," Clint said agreeably.

"I told you he'd say yes," Natasha informed Bobbi.

"There was ever any doubt?" Clint asked. "Because if so, Bobbi, we _really_ need to work on you getting to know me better. I have some _ideas_ , if you don't."

"Took you long enough," Bobbi retorted. "Clint, we've been dropping hints on you _all week._ "

In retrospect, there _had been_ signs. Clint was willing to concede that he missed them. But that really wasn't what mattered right now.


End file.
